


Maybe I'm Crazy In Love With You (Josh Dun x Halsey)

by BangTheDoldrums21



Category: Halsey, Twenty One Pilots, joshalsey
Genre: F/M, Halsey - Freeform, joshdun, tylerjoseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangTheDoldrums21/pseuds/BangTheDoldrums21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with a look of compassion.</p><p>It ended with a look of jealousy.</p><p> </p><p>But, who is to blame? </p><p> </p><p>It began with a phone call.</p><p>It ended with a pool of blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It began with a look of compassion.

Set crew, acquaintances, more than friends.

It ended with a look of jealousy.

Less than friends, enemies ... strangers.

 

But, who is to blame? 

 

It began with a phone call.

Call, ring, silence.

It ended with a pool of blood.

Call, ring, screaming.

 

Silence.

 

~

 

A twosome that was inseparable by the outside world, who could conquer anything thrown at them. But, little did they know that someone on the inside would send that all crashing down in an instant. 

An act of jealousy, a mere thought ruined everything forever.


	2. Young God (Halsey's/Ashley's POV)

I stood in front of my illuminated mirror in my dressing room, making last minute touches to my light blue, flowing hair before I went onstage. I had music playing, but I was still able to hear the booming of the music out onstage, where another artist was performing. I was waiting for my cue to go on. I was a mix of emotions, from being excited to incredibly nervous. This was the biggest crowd I had performed in front of yet; a sold-out holiday show in California. I didn't know how to feel about it when I got the call from my manager, asking if I wanted to perform here. I was a mess of emotions then, too. 

Ten minutes had passed before there was a knock on my dressing room door. I finished pinning back part of my hair, then opened the door. A shorter man with flaming pink hair stood in front of me, earbud in, tapping along on his knee to whatever song was filling his head. He gave me a small smile, in which I returned, then informed me that I had ten minutes to get backstage. I thanked him and closed the door.

I went back to my mirror, double-checking everything, then turned its lights off. I unplugged my iPod from the portable speaker I had brought and put everything back in my bag. I cleaned the rest of my things up; my hair accessories, my clothes, and my makeup. Five minutes had passed in that time, so I left my dressing room and walked down a few hallways where I finally wound up backstage. 

I saw him again, his bright pink hair sticking out like a sore thumb. He stood at the other end of the stage, behind the backdrop for my set. I made my way over to him, his hair locking my eyes on him and only him. I pushed passed other workers until I finally reached him. I analyzed him; his earbud was still in, and he was still tapping along to his music. 

As I was about to tap his shoulder to ask him his name, another stagehand tapped mine, telling me it was time to go. I nodded, walking away from the pink-haired man, who I still had my eyes locked on. I was handed a mic and told I could go on when I was ready. All the other stagehands walked and wizzed passed me, while I just stood there, switching glances from the pink-haired man to the stage. I sighed breathlessly, then ran out onstage, making the crowd scream.

\-----------------

After I finished my set, I thanked the crowd. I made my way backstage, where I handed my mic off to the same person who gave it to me. I looked all around, trying to spot pink hair, but alas, I didn't spot it. I made my way back down the same hallways, running into people who told me how well of a job I did. I absent-mindedly thanked them, then got back to my dressing room.

Fifteen minutes had passed before I heard another knock on my door after getting changed into something a little more comfortable. I opened it, hoping to see blinding pink. A smile grew on my face as the same man stood there. He bit his lip, telling me that after the last band goes on, there was a get together for all the bands, artists, and workers. He asked if I'd be there or if he should call my car to come get me. I smiled bigger, telling him I would be there. A smile grew on his face as well, and he promised to come and get me when it was time.

\-----------------

The infamous knock snapped me out of my thoughts. I got up once more and opened the door. My eyes met that pink hair again, and as they made their way down, they met that smile. He promised, and he delivered. He said everything was ready now, so I closed my door and followed him down more hallways than before. The booming of the music and the screaming of the crowd was now gone, being replaced by nothing more than small conversations of stagehands cleaning everything up.

The pink-haired man led me into a large room, where tables of food were set up, where people were talking and laughing. I recognized some of them, them being the opening bands and artists. I followed the flaming pink all the way to the food, where he and I both filled a plate. He and I sat down at a table, which seemed to be the only open one. 

"So, what's your na-"

"Josh Dun," he cut me off.


	3. Coming Down (Josh's POV)

"Josh Dun," I cut off the shorter girl sitting beside me.

She gave me a small smile, then her eyes glanced up at my bright pink hair once more. She seemed to be infatuated by it. I could say the same about her sky blue hair. From the moment I saw her, her hair caught my eye; it made her stand out among everyone around us. And when I watched her perform, her hair bounced and moved back and forth with her every move. There was something magical about it, though I couldn't quite figure out what it was. Maybe I liked her because she was ... different.

As bands and artists, workers and stagehands came and went, her and I stayed. We talked about what seemed like everything under the sun. She'd tell me jokes that would make me laugh, she would make me smile, and then she'd look at my hair again. It caught her eye at least five times every half hour. It didn't bother me. In fact, I kind of liked whenever she stared at it. Maybe I was different to her as well.

During our conversations, she told me her real name was Ashley. Her stage name, Halsey, was an anagram of her real name. I chuckled at that, realizing that it was actually quite clever. An out-of-the-ordinary name to go with an out-of-the-ordinary girl. I liked that. But it was just one of the many things I had come to like about her.

I wondered if she could say the same for me, considering she seemed to be not only infatuated with my hair, but also myself in general. We had only met a matter of hours ago, but that didn't seem to change much between us. In fact, I had asked her if she needed a place to stay tonight, considering almost every hotel around here was booked up. At first, she refused, saying it was a lovely gesture, but she didn't want to impose. I chuckled at her again. I told her it wasn't a problem, and that we had more than enough room for her.

"We?" she asked.

In the hours, it seemed, we had spent talking, I had forgotten to mention my best friend, Tyler, to her. He and I had been roommates since college, and for the past few months, we had been cooped up in California. Some of my family lived here, so it wasn't all bad. We had talked about moving back to Ohio, but the only downside was we'd have to live with his parents until we got back on our feet.

"Tyler seems nice ... Would he mind?" she asked.

Tyler probably couldn't care less about her being there. It wasn't the first time I had brought home a roadie, or an artist, or even a band. He had gotten used to me doing that, and frankly, it made for some interesting stories. He never told me he minded it anyway, but then again, he didn't tell me much of anything when it came to me bringing people home like that. He knew I was kind-hearted and would do anything to help some of the upcoming-bands that had stayed with us, but Ashley was different ... She'd be the first well-known artist to stay with us. I wasn't sure how he'd feel about that, but I imagined it wouldn't make too much of a difference. It shouldn't, anyway.

\----------

I'm sorry these chapters are short, but I'm really liking this story so far! Hope you guys are too!


	4. Control (Tyler's POV)

I awoke laying on the couch, which wasn't out of the ordinary for me. The tv had since been turned off, I assumed either by Josh or the four-hour power saving mode we had set. I shrugged, sitting up on the leather couch and yawning quietly. I stumbled to the kitchen, where Josh's bright pink hair nearly blinded my eyes that weren't yet completely awake. "Mornin'," he shot me a smile, then turned his back to me, continuing to mix around a few eggs in a frying pan. I nodded to him, though he couldn't see it. Another yawn made its way to my mouth, and soon, I was stretching back in the chair I was sitting in, my arms and hands in the air behind me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" a female voice came from behind me as my hands hit something.

I turned around, and my eyes met a shorter girl, maybe only five foot-four, with bright blue hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, slightly messy from sleeping. She was crouched a little, and I assumed it was from my hands hitting her shoulder a little. She gave me a small smile, then took the chair next to me. I turned back around so I was facing Josh. His face had a slightly red tint to it. He gave me a nervous shrug, cracking a small smile. 

"Tyler, meet Halsey," he said, pouring the eggs onto three separate plates.

"Call me Ashley," the girl stuck her hand out for me to take.

Our hands connected in an awkward handshake that only lasted a few seconds, if that. I turned back to Josh, trying to be understanding of the whole situation. I had heard of 'Halsey' before, but I didn't quite realize I would ever be waking up to find her sleeping in my home. I gave it a rest, not wanting to make a scene quite yet. If ever. Though he didn't know, whenever Josh brought home roadies or groupies, it didn't exactly give me the warmest feeling. I understood, though, because of his work, he didn't have much choice than to give them a helping hand. And, living in California, namely in one of the bigger cities, didn't help, because the hotels around here were always packed.

"I hope I'm not intruding ..." Ashley said, clearly picking up on my annoyed vibe.

Josh simply chuckled, flashing me his signature 'calm-down-it-was-only-one-night' face that I had gotten so accustomed to. I let it go after that, though it did cross my mind a few times throughout the rest of the day. It was hard to not think about it, since Ashley was still with us, and it was nearing eight at night. Though I was with her and Josh for the whole day, I did try to distance myself. There was something about them, but I couldn't quite figure it out. But, all I knew is that I felt ... threatened. 

I mentally slapped myself every time I let that feeling come over me, though whenever I did so, it wouldn't go away. I was feeling this way for a reason, but I desperately tried to ignore the obvious: the 'accidental' touching, the way she'd look at Josh, the way Josh would look at her, the way they'd laugh at each other's jokes, and the way they'd both stare at each other's damn hair. It made me physically sick to my stomach to watch this budding relationship unfold right in front of me.

I got up from the couch, leaving the two of them in the living room, sitting in the middle of the floor playing a board game together. I walked up the stairs, heading into my room, opposite of Josh's, next to her room. I sat on the edge of my bed. The sheets were cold to the touch, considering it was a cooler day in California, which was odd for the summertime. 

I ran my hands through my short hair, sighing in response. I didn't have the right to feel the way I did. But, knowing that I was feeling this way for a reason kept getting to me more than the actual feelings themselves. I got up from my bed, walking into my attached bathroom. I turned the faucet on, splashing a little cool water against my cheeks. I dried them, looking up at the mirror. I rested my hands on the counter, staring back at my reflection. I didn't recognize myself anymore. These feelings were altering how I perceived myself, but I knew what they were trying to tell me:

Josh was mine.


	5. Haunting (Ashley's POV)

Something wasn't right. Something hasn't been right for weeks, months even. Though I had gotten to see more of Josh, I avoided going over to his and Tyler's apartment. Whenever I was in town, we met anywhere but there. I couldn't face it again. It wasn't Josh's fault, it wasn't the neighborhood, it was Tyler. I was avoiding him. I knew there was something about him, but I couldn't figure it out. The day we met, things were awkward from the start, but I expected them to get better. But, they didn't. 

Things only seemed to get worse between Tyler and I, and Josh seemed to be completely oblivious. Tyler's actions were putting a strain on mine and Josh's relationship, which had now moved up a level. Though I tried not to let it get to me, I couldn't overlook it. While I was feeling wanted and needed by Josh, I felt the exact opposite from Tyler. I loved Josh, I had come to realize, but as long as Tyler was in the picture, I couldn't ever tell him that. I wouldn't dare to.

The past months, the days when Tyler wasn't with us, had been nothing less than perfect, nothing less than amazing. I could still feel that genuine connection between the two of us, and whenever Josh looked at me with his loving colorful eyes, I knew he felt the same. His hair matched his eyes now, his roots a light brown, almost a green tint to them, while his tips were still a faded pinkish red. It intrigued me more than when his hair was fully pink, but I avoided looking at his hair now. That was another mark on the list of things Tyler had glared at me for doing. Almost everything I associated with Josh, I now associated with Tyler and his ... his jealousy!

I couldn't get it out of my head; Tyler haunted my every thought. I didn't feel safe around him, I didn't feel safe being around Josh with him near. In the past couple of weeks, I had noticed small changes in myself; I couldn't look at people the same, I felt like I couldn't trust people I didn't know. I would jump with fear whenever a stranger would come up to me, even if they were innocently asking for an autograph. I felt like I had lost control of almost everything in my life, everything except Josh. I still had a hold of him, him and the budding love between us. But, the thought of loving him anymore than I already did terrified me.

What would Tyler say, what would he do, if he knew that I loved him? That he loved me? That was one of the reasons I was so quiet around Tyler. Whenever I would be over by them, the days Josh was too sick of going out, I just felt so unwelcomed by Tyler. The second I even looked at the apartment building, I regretted saying I would come there. Lord knows I didn't want to be, but I wanted to make Josh happy, but day after day, that was proving more and more difficult. 

"What's wrong with us?" Josh asked, sitting down at a small coffee shop I had asked him to meet me at.

I wanted to scream at him, I wanted to grab the collar of his shirt and yell at him that it was all Tyler's fault! That it was Tyler keeping us apart! I wanted to tell him everything ... I wanted to tell him how I just didn't feel safe around Tyler, how I didn't like the way he looked at me, how he just ... he just glared at me whenever I was near him. But, I couldn't bring myself to do it. As much as I wanted to lunge across the small table between us, I didn't. I stayed slumped in my chair, a vanilla latte in one hand, the other resting on my thigh. A sigh pursed my lips, making Josh's eyes dart to my mouth.

"So much is happening," I lied. "I-I don't know if I can juggle a relationship and my career just yet."

I refused to look at his face. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to see the hurt that I knew would cover his face. I kept my gaze looking out the window, where I watched the busy Californians walk up and down the streets. Soon, I was locked on watching the people. I was too busy to realize Josh had left without saying a word. That is, until I saw him walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, his head hanging low. 

I ran out of the small coffee shop, leaving my cup on the small table, surely knocking it over in my panic. I stood on the sidewalk, a few people pushing passed me rudely. I looked in the direction Josh went, then started running. I had a feeling he was heading back to the apartment, and though every bone in my body was telling me to stop running, to not go near the damn apartment, I ignored it. I had to talk to Josh, I couldn't just leave him like this.

Once I had arrived at the apartment, I grabbed the spare key from the potted plant that Josh had shown me. I opened the door and called Josh's name. He didn't answer, maybe he wasn't here. I heard rustling from upstairs, so I bolted up them. I ran down the hallway, calling his name again. I made it to the end of the hallway, looking into Josh's room. He wasn't there either. I stood in the doorway, tears making their way to my eyes. I collapsed to the floor, letting my tears drip onto my jeans. 

My crying was breaking the silence that had now come over me. The rustling I had heard beforehand was no longer there. It was me, alone in the apartment that had scared me so much. I stood up, composing myself, walking down the hallway as I wiped my eyes. As I walked down the stairs, I distinctly heard footsteps. They seemed to be following me. I didn't dare look back, for fear of seeing Tyler behind me. At this point, I didn't know what he was capable of; I didn't want to know. I ignored them, though, but my mind was still on Tyler. After all, he had gotten what he wanted:

I had left Josh.


	6. Hold Me Down (Josh's POV)

Months had passed since Ashley had left me in the dust without giving me a real explanation as to why. I still had my job at the local concert venue, and she'd had at least two shows there since our breakup. I was her assistant again, and things were just as awkward as you'd expect between us. We'd exchange awkward hellos, avoid looking at each other, try to carry on with our night, then hope and pray it would all end as soon as possible. I hated walking on eggshells around someone I cared about so dearly. I had loved her, but sadly, she never knew that.

Tonight was the third awkward night, because after all, bad things happen in threes. She was here at the venue for another show. It was more of a charity show, and I knew she was eager to accept the invitation to come perform. She knew I'd be there, but I could see it in her face that she tried forgetting about it, she tried forgetting about everything.

Tonight, though, I wasn't her assistant. I had been training another person. His name was Bruce, and he was asked by our managers to be Ashley's assistant for the night. I was somewhat relieved, but also kind of upset. I needed to talk to her, but not being able to bring myself to do it just made me mad at myself. And, with her avoiding me, well, she wasn't making it any easier.

\----------

Hours had passed, Ashley's set was just finishing. I had been standing backstage watching her perform. It made me smile a bit, because I had remembered the first time I had seen her perform. She looked so natural at it, like she had grown up in the spotlight. But, then, remembering her performing for the first time let in more unwelcomed thoughts. Thoughts of her and I, how that concert had brought us to where we were today ... I couldn't help but shake my head at them, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. I had to walk away from her performing, I couldn't handle seeing it anymore.

I walked back down the hallways, ignoring the loud cheering coming from the ballroom. I heard Ashley thank everyone, and I knew she had finished and would be coming down the same hallway. I shook my head again. I wasn't going to try to avoid her anymore. If she saw me, she saw me. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life running from the lion. 

Surely enough, Ashley had made her way down the same hallway as me. I knew it was her behind me; I could hear her heels clacking against the tiled floor. I didn't look back, I just left it alone. I wanted so badly to turn around, to scream at her for leaving me the way she did. I wanted to try to get through to her, to just tell her how badly she had hurt me. But, I just kept walking. Her heels kept following me. Then I heard it:

"Josh?" her raspy, tired voice said from behind me.

I couldn't bring myself to stop walking. I couldn't even bring myself to turn my head to acknowledge she had even said my name. I actually sped up, wanting to get away, but her heels sped up behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch as I stopped dead in my tracks. She said my name again, turning me around so I had no choice but to look at her. 

Her eyes looked sad, like the months of hurt and regret could only be seen through them. The smile she wore while performing had since disappeared, and it was replaced by a straight face, verging on a frown. My eyes stayed staring at hers; they didn't move, nor did hers. An awkward silence came over us, and her hand was still on my shoulder. Neither of us had moved, it's like we just needed to time to soak up the fact that we were face to face once again, forced to deal with the months of sorrow we had both been battling. 

"Josh," she said once more. "I-I don't know how to ask you this," she continued. "but I need a place to stay tonight ... Trust me, if I had another option, I wouldn't have asked you."

I stood there still, not knowing what to say to her. Of course my apartment was always open to her, but I never expected to have her there again. My eyes examined her, trying to read her every breath. But, I couldn't see through her anymore. I couldn't read what she was trying to tell me, what she wanted to say to me. I stared at her once more, then all I did was simply nod. A small smile crept onto her face, and with that, she left, heading back to her dressing room to gather her things.


	7. Hurricane (Josh's POV)

We had arrived at my apartment building after an awkward drive. I didn't have a problem necessarily with her staying with Tyler and I, but there was just something I knew she wasn't telling me. In the months that had passed since our breakup, I secretly hoped she would shoot me a text or call me and tell me how things really were, why she really did what she did. But, the text never came, the call never came; she never showed up.

I turned the key and opened the door, allowing the cool air to hit the both of us like a brick wall. It was nearing one in the morning, and I knew Tyler was out at a friend's house, probably spending the night, since there were no traces of him in the apartment. I helped Ashley with her bags and brought them upstairs into the all too familiar room that hadn't been occupied since she left. I dropped her bags on the bed like last time, told her where everything was like last time, told her to help herself to anything like last time, then left the room like last time - until there was a hand on my shoulder again.

I spun back around, facing the shorter, now teal-colored-hair woman that stood in front of me. Our eyes examined each other again in silence. The uncomfortable silence that had engulfed us back at the venue was now present again. I just wanted to run, I wanted to get away from the silence that seemed to follow me wherever I went. But, my feet stayed planted, unable to move, as if actual plants had secured my feet to the floor and refused to let me go. 

"I-I'm sorry," was all that escaped the the shorter girl's lips.

Before I had even realized it, there were wet, hot tears falling quietly down my red cheeks. I stared at her again, the tears blurring my vision only slightly. I could see the hurt that pained her face. I felt her hands brush away my falling tears, but I stopped her, grabbing her hand with mine and holding it against my cheek. I closed my eyes lightly, remembering the feeling of her touching my face like she always used to do. Whenever she'd kiss me, she's rest her hands on my cheeks, she'd pick my chin up, she'd do anything. I missed that feeling, I craved it like never before. 

I looked back up at her after opening my eyes. Tears had made their way down her cheeks too, so I reached up with my free hand and wiped hers away. She allowed me to put my hand back down, though I still had a hold of hers. 

"Do you know how much you hurt me?" I asked.

Her head fell lower than I had ever seen it fall before, and I instantly wished I could take back what I had said. I looked at her again, unable to see her face. I bit my lip, wanting to hear her say anything, but no words came to her mouth, just a simple nod. I looked at her once more, then I did the same to her as she used to do to me; I picked her head up by her chin, then moved both of my hands to her cheeks. I held her there, staring at her. My tears had mostly subsided by now. She reached up and held onto my wrists, more tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. 

We stood this way for what seemed like hours, but in reality, it was less than a minute. I knew I had to break the silence once more. I looked at her lips, then back at her eyes. Before she could even protest, I crashed my lips onto hers, still resting my hands on her cheeks. I felt her eyes close as her eyelashes rubbed against my cheeks. She didn't pull away, though she did begin to cry more. I pulled away from her, my hands now at my sides. She looked over me like I had with her eyes and lips, then wrapped her arms around me, crying into my shirt. Tears made their way to my eyes again as I led ourselves over to her bed. I sat us down, pulling her into my lap. Her tiny frame was wrapped in my arms and was moving up and down as she sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry," was all she muttered again.


	8. Ghost (Tyler's POV)

I stood in the doorway of Josh's room, watching the new romance unfold right in front of me once more. I seethed with anger; this wasn't supposed to be happening. And when they kissed, I swear I was going to explode. I thought I had gotten rid of Ashley, but she came crawling back to him, just like I feared she would. I stood there, watching them, watching Josh. I watched the way he held her, I watched the way he'd lift her head up to make her look at him. I seethed with jealousy now, because I knew Josh was mine.

I left the doorway, walking down the stairs and sitting in the living room. I sat there thinking about how I could get rid of Ashley, how I could make them resent each other once more. I had done it once, why couldn't I do it again? She was already terrified of me; all I had to do was give her one look and it'd send her running. I smiled at the control I had over her. It made me feel more powerful than I knew I was. 

My thinking got interrupted by laughing coming down the stairs. I relaxed back on the couch, acting as if I had been there for a while. I heard a gasp, which made me smile as I turned my head, only to see Ashley standing far away from the couch, a shocked look on her face. Josh seemed oblivious to it, because he was already in the next room, seemingly not realizing I was even in the apartment.

"You okay?" I asked, getting up from the couch.

"D-Don't come near me," she said quietly, backing away from me.

I gave her a chuckle, walking passed her and heading up the stairs. She watched me as I walked up them, her breathing still hoarse. As I neared the top of the stairs, I gave her one more look, my eyes piercing through hers. I turned back around and walked down the hallway to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of my bed, taking my jacket off, a smile still on my face.

\-------------

Hours had passed, it was now nearing four in the morning. I was still awake, lying in my bed. I had heard Josh and Ashley come upstairs at least two hours ago, but I laid there waiting. Waiting for them to fall asleep. Waiting for them to kiss each other goodnight and walk into their separate rooms. Waiting for them to suspect nothing. 

I got out of bed, pushing my jacket out of the way, sending it onto the floor. I opened my bedroom door, wandering my way into the hallway. Josh's door was closed. Ashley's door was closed. I smiled to myself, heading towards the stairs. I walked down into the kitchen, opposite the living room. I ran my fingers over a drawer handle, another smile making its way to my lips. I opened it, revealing shiny knives that reflected the little bit of light coming through the windows. I grabbed one that was sitting in the back, one that hasn't been used in months. I held it up in front of me, admiring its sharpness. I gently set it on the counter, soon putting it in a bag. 

I made my way back up the stairs, stopping at Ashley's door. My hand grabbed the handle and slowly turned it. I peered inside. Ashley laid there sleeping on her back, her chest rising slowly with every breath. I walked inside, my feet not making any noise on the tan carpet. I stood above her, staring down at her, watching her mouth open slightly. I sat myself on the edge of the bed, stroking her short, teal hair. A smile crept onto her face, leading me to believe she thought I was Josh. I couldn't help but chuckle as she grabbed my hand with hers. 

As I sat there, my hand still in her hair, I reached over to the nightstand beside her bed. I grabbed the small lamp on it, gripping it tightly. I whispered her name, leading her to open her eyes. Her smile instantly disappeared. A look of fear had taken over her face, and her hand had since left mine. She had backed up on her bed, her hands gripping the sheets. I gave her a smile, asking why she backed away from me as I moved closer. Words couldn't find themselves; she sat there unable to speak.

"Why don't we take a little drive?" I asked, standing up, gripping the lamp even harder.

Her mouth opened, ready to let out a scream as she glanced at the lamp in my hand. With a quick flick of my wrist, the lamp had hit her forcefully, and she laid on the bed, her eyes closed, her body not moving. I threw the lamp onto the floor, then leaned down and threw her over my shoulder. I left her room, walking down the stairs again. I grabbed the bag with the knife in it, then made sure I grabbed Josh's keys. I opened our apartment door, making sure the coast was clear, then left and walked down to the garage. I threw her in the backseat of Josh's vehicle, then got into the driver's seat.

"I know you're familiar with Josh's work, right?" I asked the still silent Ashley, knowing she wouldn't respond. "Well, why don't I show you what he really does?" 

And with that, I took off to the concert venue, a smile plastered on my face.


	9. I Walk The Line (Josh's POV)

I awoke to the sound of my phone going off beside me. I sat up in my bed, letting a yawn escape my lips. I picked my phone up and looked at the time: 4:37 am. I looked at the contact that had called me almost twenty minutes ago: Ashley. I became confused instantly, wondering why she would be calling me if she was just down the hall. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to listen to the voice message she had left. I assumed she had accidentally hit my name instead of someone else's.

I laid back down in my bed, closing my eyes once more and trying to fall back asleep. As sleep was just about to come over me, my phone buzzed beside me again. I sighed, rubbing my eyes with my hands. I picked my phone up once more; Ashley lit up the screen. Maybe once had been a mistake, but twice? I became concerned, so I listened to the voicemail from the first call.

"J-Josh! Help me! I'm at ... work ... venue!" she screamed, cutting in and out. "Jo-" then nothing but silence. 

I jolted up in my bed, my breathing starting to hitch. I pulled up the second voicemail from just minutes ago and prepared myself. Screaming filled my head again, making my almost start to hyperventilate. Her screaming was cut off shortly after that, and I could distinctly hear sounds that were similar to hitting, to beating. 

Silence.

I held the phone out in front of me, staring at it as I tried to make myself get up. As the shock that had taken me over finally subsided, I threw my phone on the bed, quickly slipping my shirt and pants back on. I ran out of my room and into the hallway. Tyler's door was open, Ashley's door was open. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my sweatshirt. As I turned around, I ran into Tyler who had just closed the door and had set his keys on the counter. 

"Dude, are you okay?" he asked me, slipping his jacket off.

I gave him a panicked look, unable to find my words. Then, something clicked. I backed away from Tyler, glaring at him as he hung his jacket up. He gave me a confused look, then walked into the kitchen. I kept staring at him, not knowing what he was capable of.

"Where were you?" I found my voice.

"I just got back from Jack's place, why?" he asked.

I shook my head, not giving him an answer. Without warning, I ran out of the apartment, grabbing the keys from the counter. I took the elevator down to the garage, then hopped into my vehicle. I quickly drove towards the concert venue I worked at, which was only ten minutes away. 

Once I had arrived there, I unlocked the back door and ran inside, flipping the lights on to almost the whole building. I ran down the hallways, calling Ashley's name, trying not to break down and cry. As I tried to hold myself together, I heard a faint noise. I stopped dead in my tracks, hoping I'd hear it again. 

"J-Josh?" I faintly heard her voice again.

I ran down the same hallway she stopped me in earlier, the one that led to her dressing room. The door was now closed. I turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I kept trying, but the door wouldn't open. I let go and backed up as far as I could in the cramped hallway. I ran towards the door and hit it at full force. It finally opened, pieces of broken wood on it. I looked around, and my eyes finally met her. I fell to my knees, holding her head in my hands.

"Ash? Baby, please talk to me," I said, trying to ignore the pool of blood under her and the stains on her clothes.

She opened her mouth as much as she could, but nothing would come out. Tears started to blur my vision, but I refused to let go of her. She reached up with what little strength she had left and grabbed onto my wrist like she had done when we kissed only hours before this. 

"I-I love you," she said, then her eyes closed. 

"Ash? Ashley!" I shouted. "Baby, who did this to you?" I cried.

Her eyes remained closed, but her chest was still rising up and down, which gave me a little hope. I kept holding onto her, trying to get her to open her eyes and tell me who did this to her. Her breathing began to hitch, and I began to sob more. 

"Please," I begged in a whisper.

"T-Tyler," she whispered, then her chest stopped moving, her mouth remained open, and her eyes stayed closed. 

I called her name over and over again, trying to wake her up. She refused to move. I gripped her shirt, crying into her chest. I cried her name, wishing she would wake up and wrap her arms around me, wishing this was all a bad dream I would wake up from later. I wished I would get out of bed and walk down the hall into her room and wake her up with a sweet kiss to her lips. 

I reached into my pockets with one of my hands and tried to find my phone. I realized I had left it back at the apartment on my bed. I sobbed harder, feeling helpless. But, as fast as my tears came, they subsided as I remembered the name Ashley had said.

"Tyler," her voice repeated in my head.


	10. Gasoline (Tyler's POV)

As I sat down on the couch, it was nearing seven in the morning. Josh was still gone, but there was still a smile on my face. I didn't regret what I had done, nor would I ever. I might have hurt Josh, but when he needs someone to lean on, someone to cry to, I'll be the one he goes to. He'll need me. And I'll be here.

My thoughts got interrupted by the door handle jiggling open. I looked towards it, and Josh walked through, his head hung low. He set his keys down and took his sweatshirt off. I cleared my throat, making him jump and look at me. His eyes grew wide, and tears were falling down his cheeks. He and I started at each other for awhile until I broke the silence:

"Where were you?" I asked. "You left so fast then you were gone for, like, two and a half hours."

He gave me a chuckle, one that said, 'as if you don't know,' then came and sat by me on the couch, but farther away than usual. I brushed it off, because there's no way he could have known I had done what I did. He answered me, saying that he got a call from Ashley, saying she needed help. So, that's why he left so suddenly. Then, he explained that when he got to his work, he found her dead in her dressing room. He started to get more choked up, and to be honest, it was almost hard to see him like that. He continued, saying that he called the police from a phone at the venue. Once they arrived, she was pronounced dead at the scene, and naturally, he got taken in for questioning right thereafter. 

"I-I can't believe she's gone!" he cried into his hands. "Who could have done this?"

I kept my mouth shut, offering a hand. I rested my hand on his leg and he jumped back. He glared at me, continuing to cry. I started to feel uneasy. Why was he acting this way? Did he know something he wasn't supposed to? I quickly moved my hand away, leaving the situation where it was.

"I'm sorry to hear about everything, Josh, but you know I'm here for you, ri-"

"Bullshit!" he screamed at me, standing up.

I moved back on the couch, surprised by his outburst. He glared at me again, hot tears making their way down his red cheeks. He stared at me, pure hatred in his eyes. He screamed things like, 'You couldn't let me have her without getting jealous, could you?!' or, 'You just can't accept the fact that I'm not into you!' His words hurt, though they may have had some truth to them. Still, I refused to feel bad about what I had done. 

I knew he was onto me, but I refused to let that get the best of me. I sat there while he screamed at me for nearly ten minutes, until he finally broke down again, collapsing to the floor in a heap of sadness and hurt. I still sat there, a blank look on my face. I didn't dare speak. I watched Josh get up once more, walking to the kitchen and grabbing the phone. I jumped up from the couch, asking what he was doing. 

"Calling the police," he sniffled. "You don't mind, do you? Unless you have something to hide," he glared at me through his glazed-over eyes.

"Call 'em," I glared back.


	11. Castle (Josh's POV)

One week later. The day of the court hearing. I had been alone with my apartment, left with nothing but my thoughts for a whole week. I hadn't talked to anyone, I refused to. I had kept both Ashley and Tyler's bedroom doors closed; I couldn't bear the thought of even looking in either of them. The pain and the hurt were too much to handle. No matter what I thought about, I somehow always managed to think of Ashley. I had been cooped up every day, crying almost nonstop. I hadn't a clue how I had made it this far without offing myself, too.

I trudged up the stairs, walking to my room. I went to my closet, picking out a nicer shirt, but still getting some back skinny jeans and my Vans. I changed and fixed my hair a little, then went back downstairs. I grabbed my keys that had since been replaced since the incident. I knew Tyler had had them for a reason that day, and I couldn't handle touching them day after day. I left the apartment and went to garage. I started up my vehicle and drove the courthouse which was fifteen minutes away.

Once I arrived, I checked in, saying I was here for the Joseph court hearing. An older woman led me to the room where it would happen, and I kindly thanked her. I walked into the large room, where a few people had taken their seats in the benches behind the podiums. A family caught my eye - Tyler's family. Before I could take my seat up front, Tyler's mom ran to me, wrapping her arms around me. Though it wasn't her fault, or any of theirs, for what Tyler had done, I couldn't bring myself to forgive any of his family. I loosely gave her a hug, blocking out everything she was saying to me. 

Once she had finally let me go, I took my seat on the front bench, behind one of the podiums. Slowly, the room filled with more people. My lawyer showed up, Tyler's lawyer showed up. Then, Tyler showed up, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, since he had spent the last week in the local jail. But, after this, his orange jumpsuit would be replaced by a gray one, and he'd be spending the rest of his life behind bars in prison.

Soon enough, the court hearing began, and Tyler was brought up to the stand. He was asked questions, like where he was the night of the murder, if he had any witnesses that could vouch for where he was, and plainly, if he had committed the crime. Tyler had lied through his teeth on all of them. He said he was at our friend Jack's house and that Jack could vouch for him, even though that wasn't true at all. And, of course he denied all accusations towards him about committing the murder. While Tyler was lying, all I could focus on was his mother in the back of the room, crying her eyes out. This was just as hard on her as it was on me.

"Josh Dun to the stand, please," I walked up and sat down. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

I nodded, taking my hand off the bible that was placed in front of me. I was asked an array of questions, ranging from, 'Where were you that night?' and, 'Was Tyler where he said he was?' and, 'Do you have witnessnes that can say you were at work that night?' I answered all of them truthfully, saying that I was at work until almost two am, and that Ashley had come back to the apartment with me, after saying she needed a place to stay for the night. I said that Tyler was actually home when we arrived home, but he was 'hiding' from us, because he didn't want to be seen. I said that I had witnesses for me, saying that I was at work, because more workers had left after I did. My co-workers that were there that night that had come to the court hearing had been questioned by the lawyers, and they answered each question truthfully. 

"Joshua, do you believe Tyler Joseph committed this crime?"

I paused, then began, "I have no doubt in my mind that he did it," I said, locking eyes with Tyler. "He was always jealous of what Ashley and I had, though I'm not sure why. He didn't want to accept the fact that I was maybe crazy in love with her. He didn't want to face the truth. I have proof he did it, too," I was cut off after that by the judge, who questioned my evidence. "May I?" I asked, holding my phone out for him. He nodded.

I pulled up the first voicemail that had been left on my phone the night of the murder. "J-Josh! Help me! I'm at ... work .... venue!" Ashley screamed. "Jo-" she was cut off. I had since listened to the voicemail over and over again since Ashley was murdered, and I discovered something. "Shut up!" Tyler's voice could clearly be heard. "Hang up! Right now!" he screamed. "That's it!"

The judge seemed speechless, and while he was so, I pulled up the second voicemail. Ashley's screaming began, but it was soon cut off by Tyler's voice again, which was also screaming. The beating sounds that had filled my head only a week ago were now filling the courtroom. Gasps could be heard around the room, and I was doing my best to try and not break down again. As the voice message came to an end, it ran silent, then, "Josh will love me now that you're out of the picture." The judge seemed speechless again, then I was asked the question again:

"Josh, do you believe Tyler Joseph committed the murder?"

"I can't even look at him the same anymore. I can't even fathom that someone I used to label as my best friend would do something like this," I explained. "I do believe Tyler Joseph is guilty, without a doubt."

\-----------

Without even taking a half hour, the jury came back into the room after discussing the case. The lead juror went to a podium and cleared his throat, then uttered the words:

"We find Tyler Joseph guilty of all charges."


	12. Epilogue

Years had passed, I was doing better each day, though the pain of what happened all those years ago still hurt. After Tyler was found guilty, he was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Ashley Frangipane. Hearing those words that day were like music to my ears. 

I had called Tyler my best friend for years, and though he always got jealous, I had never expected him to be capable of what he did. Although, almost anyone is capable of anything. He just happened to follow through with his capability. 

As the months followed after the case, I began to become okay with what had happened, though I would never forgive Tyler. I missed Ashley more than I had anyone before, but I treasured the time I was able to spend with her. The memories we made together would forever hold a special place in my heart. 

I had since gone back to work at the same venue that everything had happened at, and I was assigned to be the assistant to another female artist, who just happened to have the same dressing room as Ashley did. The day I knocked on her door opened a whole different world of possibilities. Her name was Debby, Debby Ryan to be exact. She had pale, pastel, almost silver hair. She had her nose pierced, and she was just all around beautiful. I was infatuated instantly, and though I was still in love with Ashley, I knew she would have wanted me to be happy.

As more months passed, Debby and I got closer. After her shows at the venue, she would always come stay with me. She knew about what had happened, and she didn't seem to have a problem staying in the house. I had since moved my bedroom into Ashley's old room, and my room became the guest room. Tyler's was still off limits and hadn't been opened since the murder.

Debby and I had gotten closer and closer, and soon, she was living with me in the apartment full time, and we now shared a room - Ashley's old room. Groupies and roadies along the way occupied my old room, since Debby and I were in one. She always thought it was sweet how I welcomed people into the apartment, even if it was just for a night. 

The similarities between Debby and Ashley were so distinct, but it didn't seem to bother me much. I would spend hours upon hours talking Debby's ears off about Ashley, but she never minded much. She always welcomed talk about her, because she knew it helped me get through everything. That was one thing I had always admired about Debby.

Debby became so special to me, but she understood that it wasn't going to go any farther, at least not for a while. Neither of us were looking for a commitment anyway. We treasured the memories we made together, just like I had with Ashley. We both knew someday that we would take things farther, but for now, things seemed to be perfect the way they were. 

Her and I were just ordinary people, with an out of the ordinary story. 

\--------

I know this book was super short, but I'm really happy with it! I hope everyone liked it<3


End file.
